


Beneath the Sands

by ArtisticRose, TheEnigmaMachine



Series: Metonic Dating Adventures [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnigmaMachine/pseuds/TheEnigmaMachine
Summary: As a couple, Sonic and Metal make a formitable team, and it's all Eggman can do to defend the core of his empire from them. And yet, when Sonic and Metal try to restore Oil Desert Zone, Eggman proves he's still very capable of counter attacks.





	Beneath the Sands

The ultimate insult: Sonic, his archenemy, and Metal Sonic, his ultimate creation. They were conspiring against him, not merely to destroy his empire, but for something far worse.

They were destroying his _dignity._

Eggman slammed his fist against his computer console. "Orbot! Where are you? What are you doing? Get in here this instant!"

Orbot himself was in the middle his daily chores; he was sweeping the floor. But as soon as he heard his name, he quickly hurried to his creator's side. Best not to anger the already angry doctor.

"Yes sir, you called?"

Eggman groaned. Metal's betrayal had already caused more than one problem, the least of which was Orbot's increased workload.

Eggman gestured to the monitor. "See here?"

On its screen displayed a map of the Eggman Empire. Numerous red X marks were scattered across the various territories; Each denoted a place where Sonic had attacked.

Orbot looked at the screen. The reason for Eggman's upset was obvious. But just as Orbot was about to answer Eggman, Cubot came scuttling in. He had just finished his chores.

He saw the map. "Are we going on a treasure hunt?!"

Orbot face-palmed.

Eggman leaned back in his chair and groaned. He took another look at Cubot and Orbot, grimacing.

Why did his most competent robot have to betray him?

"No, we are not going on a treasure hunt," Eggman growled. "That blasted hedgehog and that treacherous bucket of bolts are tearing apart my empire!"

"We're sorry to hear that, sir. Maybe raise defences? Or lay a trap?" Orbot suggested.

"Maybe you put a chili dog under a box! It works in the cartoons." Cubot added.

"I wonder what caused Metal to go rogue? Maybe a glitch?" Orbot asked, trying to keep things on track.

"Glitch? Hardly. It's all that rotten rodents fault!" Eggman grumbled. "He ruined Metal Sonic!"

Eggman suddenly sprang up, slamming his fists against the console. "But! It's no matter. We're just gonna have to destroy the both of them how."

Eggman sat back in the chair, stroking his mustache. "Perhaps you're onto something with that trap idea."

"I'll get the box and string!" Cubot said.

Orbot looked up at Eggman. "Maybe you could draw them out and then ambush them while they are distracted?"

"Yes, yes! Perfect!" Eggman typed on the console, and the screen changed, zooming into Oil Desert Zone. Heaps of broken machinery laid strewn about, crumpled up like discarded heaps of paper.

But, there-hidden in the distance on the screen stood two, blue figures.

"These idiots have been messing around there all day," Eggman said. "I have no idea what they're doing. Probably trying to restore the dirt or something like the idiots they are. But…"

Eggman leaned back, stroking his chin. "I bet I could ambush them there easily. They're completely exposed!"

"Of course, sir, but there is a slight problem. Due to your recent...setbacks, we are currently low on supplies. Perhaps head into the city to get some?" Orbot suggested. Although he had a good hunch that no matter what the doctor did his plans would fail. "Shall I write a check list?"

"Me? Go into the city? I'll just order Metal-" Eggman groaned, rubbing the back of his bald head. "...Oh right. Fine! Orbot, write that list. We'll head into town to restock first. And then.."

Eggman leaned down and pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "Then that pathetic rodent and that rusting, useless bucket of bolts will be no more!"

"Of course sir. I'll get right on it. Your intelligence knows no bounds sir." Orbot headed towards the door. When he was half way there, he mumbled to himself, "And if your intelligence did know bounds, you would forgo this obsession."

Eggman stood up and began walking out of his room and toward the hallway that led to the Eggmobile. "Orbot! Get Cubot and meet me down here! We'll destroy these two pests, once and for all!"

Eggman grumbled as he walked out of the store holding a large bag of miscellaneous robot parts. The bag was so heavy. If _only_ he had built some robot who could run all his chores for him, and if _only_ that robot wouldn't betray him for his greatest enemy.

"So here's the plan." Eggman threw the parts into the back of the Eggmobile. "You know how unstable the ground is around Oil Desert Zone? All we're gonna have to do is plant a few, strategic explosives. Then, once we set them all off at once, it'll open a great, big sinkhole beneath their feet! Sonic and Metal won't even have time to react! They'll be dragged into the earth-forever!"

Eggman laughed maniacally, causing onlookers to stare and give him unpleasant looks of disapproval as they walk past.

"A most brilliant plan to be sure. But perhaps it is wise not shout it out in public?" Orbot asked.

"Boss sure likes hearing himself talk," Cubot added.

"Shut up, both of you!" Eggman growled, waving a hand at them. "Now hurry up and get in the Eggmobile! We're on our way!"

Both robots and the mad doctor took off. But little did they know a familiar pink hedgehog had overheard them. She dropped her bags of groceries and covered her mouth in shock.

 _He's going to hurt Sonic! I can't let him do that. I have to to get there before him._ She thought.

Amy hadn't seen the blue hero since that incident back in Oil Desert Zone, and she still felt guilty for teaming up with Eggman and almost getting killed the one she loved the most. She swore to him and to herself that even though she didn't approve of his relationship with his robot duplicate, she would respect his decision.

Amy hurried to her car and sped off ignoring the traffic lights.

Sonic dug his shovel into the blistering sand of Oil Desert Zone. Above the sun boiled, and beats of sweat ran down his face. Sonic wiped them away with the back of his hand. "We're making great progress, Mets. We'll have this oil spill cleaned up in no time!"

Metal used his laser to melt down the oil covered sand into glass. He then picked it up and disposed of it. He found this a more efficient way than to slowly shovel a bunch of sand.

He looked to Sonic. Sonic's body temperature was rising to an uncomfortable level. Worried, he hurried over to Sonic and placed his cold hand over Sonic's hand to cool him down. "Your internal cooling unit must be malfunctioning. Allow me to lend you some assistance."

Sonic laughed, leaning Metal's hand against his forehead. Metal's touch always did feel so nice. "Thanks, Mets. You're the best."

Sonic gave Metal a quick kiss on the cheek. Metal showed his appreciation by turning his eyes into hearts.

"I am indeed the best love unit," Metal said. "You should take a break in the shade. I do not want you to damage your CPU nor your motherboard."

"Lemme think," Sonic said, eyeing the large umbrella they had set up just behind them. Sonic then set his hands on Metal's shoulders, pulling him close. "I'll take a break if you wanna come with me."

Metal enjoyed being close to Sonic every chance he got. The robot nodded and followed Sonic. "I do believe a break is a logical idea. Shall I fetch us some beverages?"

Sonic laughed, taking a seat beneath the umbrella. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

Metal walked to the cooler they had brought. He pulled out a bottle of water for Sonic and a can of oil for himself. He handed the bottle to Sonic. "Are you sure you do not want to try some of mine? It is 5W-30."

Sonic popped the cap off the water and took a deep gulp, gasping after he swallowed. "Nah, I'm good. More for you, right?"

Leaning back to get more comfortable, Sonic gestured to a spot directly next to him for Metal to sit down. "Why not take a load off, Mets?"

"I'm currently not carrying anything, but I would enjoy sitting near you." Metal smiled and sat down next to Sonic. "We have been making good progress."

"Yeah, we have!" Sonic stretched his arms up in the air. When he brought them back down, he wrapped one around Metal's shoulder, drawing him closer. "We'll have this zone back to its natural state in no time."

Metal felt his cheeks get warm and held the hand that was on his shoulder. "I would very much like to see this place forish. My research has shown the strange creatures who live in the green cavern below are called Chao."

Sonic snuggled into Metal, leaning his weight on Metal's side as he rested his head on Metal's shoulder. "Chao, you say? They live down in that cavern we discovered? But I don't remember seeing any when we were down there before."

"Maybe they were in hiding? Or my research is outdated? But I doubt that because I do not make mistakes."

"Given how bad ol' Eggbreath smells, it doesn't surprise me they'd go into hiding." Sonic shook his head. "Well, I guess we could go down there again and take a look around. Maybe we'd find them."

"Maybe we can release Chompy in the water here to allow him to grow? He can protect the Chao while we are not present," Metal said.

Sonic considered this for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea! It gives Chompy a chance to stretch his fins, and it'll help keep the Chao safe! Nice thinking, Mets! Your clever ideas are one thing I love about you."

Metal lit up with glee at the praise and attention. He leaned forward and kissed Sonic on the nose. "I love you, my perfect blue ball of organic matter."

Sonic flushed slightly, rubbing his nose. "Aw, Mets! You're too kind."

Sonic snuggled into Metal for a moment more then reached up, stretching his arms. "Well then, I guess we'd better go get back to work, huh?"

Metal nodded. "We still have a lot to do. It will take approximately seven hours of non-stop work. You should get sleep in between then."

Sonic yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, a nap never hurt anyone. That's for sure."

He stretched again then stood up. "Still, we could make our way down to the cavern now, right? We can take our time getting everything all fixed up once we're down there."

Metal said, "It is best not to procrastinate, but we can move down if you desire to do so. I have stored enough energy to keep me powered for twenty-three hours, forty-two minutes, fifteen seconds, thirty-two mili-"

Sonic leaned over, giving Metal a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll race you down there!" Sonic took off, running across the sand toward the cave entrance.

Metal watched his lover run off ahead and shook his thought, _Sonic is so impatient. I love that about him._

Metal's sensors picked up something. But he was in a hurry to reunite with his lover, so he didn't bother to scan the area further. He ran toward the cave.

As Sonic neared the cave entrance, he trotted to a stop. He took a deep breath of the hot, dry air then turned back to wait for Metal.

The robot soon joined him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I'd always wait for you, Mets!" Sonic bowed dramatically, offering Metal his hand. "Shall we go together?"

Metal happily took Sonic's hand. "I'll go wherever I can follow you." He then kissed Sonic's hand tenderly.

Sonic flushed slightly and briefly looked away from Metal as he scratched the back of his quills. Even if they had been dating for some time now, Metal still always had this effect on him.

"Glad to hear it! There's no one I'd rather have by my side." Sonic nodded. "Well then, let's take a look down there and see how we can help those Chao."

Metal nodded and did a scan of the area. "I detect the presence of six lifeforms in the cavern."

Sonic squeezed Metal's hand reassuringly. "It's good to know they're down there. We'll make sure they're safe. I promise."

"I shall name one XJ9, and it will be the strongest Chao of them all!"

Sonic laughed. "Great plan, Mets! It'll be the strongest Chao for sure!"

Still holding Metal's hand, Sonic led him into the cavern. The blazing heat of the sun vanished as soon as they walked into the entrance, and the air was cool from the rocks. The deeper they went, the darker and cooler things got until there was only the light of Metal's optical screen.

Metal took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Sonic's waist. "Stay close to me so you don't get lost." Although in all honesty, he just wanted to feel Sonic's soft fur.

Sonic leaned back, snuggling into Metal's embrace. "Good thinking, Mets! I'll stay as close to you as I can."

Metal felt his metallic muzzle heat up, which glowed brightly and very noticeable in the dark cavern. They continued walking forward, Sonic taking care to be as close to Metal as he possibly could, until they finally returned to the cavern. Just as last time, the enormous, hollow cavern was filled with delicate, green plants. Leaves spread upward as the plants lapped at what little sunlight leaked down from above.

They soon heard singing and squeaks. They turned to see many Chao of different colors and features playing and dancing around.

"My sensors were correct, the lifeforms have returned" Metal said.

"Whoa!" Sonic stood back, hand tilted across his forehead to see the Chao. He beamed. "Look at them all! They're happy that Old Eggbreath is outta here."

"Your one liner quips are amusing," Metal complimented. He approached the Chao. When the small creatures got a glimpse of him, they hurried away to hide.

"Hey," Sonic took Metal's hand, holding it gently, "Let's say hi to them together. Nice and easy. Lean down, like this."

Sonic bent down, holding out his hand. He smiled at the Chao. "Then they'll come back out for sure."

The Chao looked at Sonic curiously. One decided to be brave and come out of hiding. It slowly crawled over to Sonic. It sniffed his hand and stared straight up at Sonic. Sonic wiggled his fingers, and when the Chao continued to look on with curiosity, Sonic gently sat his hand on its head, giving it a small pat. "See? They're a little shy at first, but they warm up to you real quick."

Soon other Chao joined when they saw it was safe. Metal kneeled down on one knee and placed his hand out and waited for the Chao to come to him. Metal thought, _I will show him how well of a caregiver I am._

The Chao hesitated for a moment as it studied Metal. Finally, it crawled forward slowing, coming to a stop by Metal's side. The Chao held its arms up, cooing at Metal.

Metal picked the little Chao up and place him on his lap before gently petting his head. "I have succeeded in communication."

Sonic laughed. He picked his own Chao up and leaned back, his side brushing into Metal. "What'd I tell you? You're a natural! They love you!"

Metal nodded. "I am sorry, little Chao creatures. My love is reserved for Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you understand."

Sonic laughed again. He then leaned over, giving Metal's Chao a quick pet on the head before kissing Metal on the cheek."I'm sure they understand, Mets. After all, my love is all yours-"

A great, low rumbling reverberated through the cavern. The sound was deep, like it was rolling up from the floor. Sonic's words faded as they left his mouth, and for a long moment, they simply listened. Once the sound faded, Sonic asked, "What was that?"

Metal became alert. He scanned the area. After his scan was completed, he gave his diagnostics. "There is an unknown, mechanical intruder. Perhaps Eggman?"

The Chao scattered at the noise, scrambling back to their hiding place beneath the rocks.

Sonic jumped to his feet, standing tall and looking back and forth. "Eggman? He'd better not be here. We can't let him hurt the Chao!"

"I shall punish him severely if he destroys this sanctuary. I shall give him a timeout in the charger station or pumble him," Metal said.

Sonic slammed his fists together. "You're on top of this, Mets! If Eggman is attacking, we gotta stop him. Do you know where he's at?"

Metal looked around. When he thought he had something, he sped off through the cavern. Sonic followed.

The cavern sped past Sonic in a dark smear. That sound had come from below, meaning Eggman had to be deeper. "Where's Egghead? How do we get to him?"

Metal stopped and looked around, searching for Eggman. He then looked down and pointed. "He's below us."

"Below us?" Sonic looked down. The ground beneath his feet was smooth and utterly solid. "What's he doing down there?"

"If I know my creator-which I do because I am the most intelligent creation he has ever made-he is most likely going to collapse the cave."

"Collapse the cave? We gotta stop him!" Sonic stepped forward, tapping the ground with his foot to see if it was hollow. "We gotta get down there!"

Metal started to charge himself up by emitting an electric spark around his body. He jumped up into the air then flew down and began to drill down through the cavern floor.

"Whoa!" Sonic leaped forward then dropped to his knees, peering down the newly created hole. The hole itself was deep and dark enough that Sonic couldn't really see to the bottom. "How far does it go?"

Once Metal made it to the lower level of the cave he flew back up and scooped Sonic into his arms. "Your chariot awaits. Is that the correct metaphor?"

Sonic laughed, throwing his arms around Metal in a grand gesture. "You're the best chariot. Let's go!"

Metal then flew down the hole. At the bottom, he placed Sonic gently down. "He is forty meters ahead of us on this level."

The floor felt slick and smooth beneath their feet. They were below the sand here, deep enough that the ground was worn from years of erosion.

Sonic dug his feet into the rocks. He gestured down the dark cavern ahead.

"Let's go."

They both headed down the path using Metal's vizor as a light source. They were careful not to disturb the ground below them too much; the water table had to be high here. The ground was soggy, and Sonic had to take his time, holding Metal's hand the whole way down the corridor.

Metal noticed this and was concerned for Sonic. "Be careful not to slip. The ground seems unsta-"

The floor crumbled due to the weight of his metallic body. Before he could react, the first thing that came to his mind was to protect Sonic. In the small time he had, Metal pushed Sonic away from him to avoid having Sonic get sucked down with him. His body dangled in the new hole. He desperately held onto the edge.

"Metal-!" Sonic screamed. He dropped to the ground, sliding forward on his forearms until he was at Metal's side. A wave of heat blasted Sonic's face. Below, a great pit of boiling lava lapped up dangerously close to Metal's heels.

Metal looked at his boyfriend's face and wondered why Sonic looked so shocked. Metal then looked below. The lava. Images flashed into his head of past events. He was broken. Swallowed up. Metaled into nothingness. An overwhelming new sensation dawned on him.

Fear.

Metal desperately tried to pull up himself, but the slippery ground forced his grip to fail. "S-sonic…" Metal pleaded unintentionally to try and calm himself.

Sonic inhaled a sharp breath of boiling air. The heat below singed his skin and fur, and parts of his gloves were torn away from the rocks. Metal, his lover, hanging above the lava pit-he couldn't-he wouldn't-

"Take my hand!" Sonic cried, thrusting his hand out toward Metal.

Metal turned. Another flashback. Sonic offered his hand but he denied it. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Metal reached with his hand for Sonic's.

Metal thought, _I do not want to leave you again. Not like this. Not ever._

Sonic clutched his hand around Metal's wrist. With a great heave, he pulled Metal up a few inches. He dug his heels into the ground, panting. "I-I got you-hang on, Mets-"

Metal used his other hand to pull himself up to where he could reach. He then used his legs to help him climb up. Once free, he quickly pulled Sonic close to his body and away from the hole.

Metal's weight hung limp and heavy against Sonic. Wrapping both his arms around Metal's waist, Sonic lurched forward, prying his own weight between the support of the ground and the peril of the lava pit. The lava sizzled below and his muscles wavered, but with another heave, Sonic went tumbling backward, carrying Metal with him.

Free from danger, Metal pulled Sonic into a deep and passionate kiss on his lips and head. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sonic merely breathed for a moment, his eyes never leaving Metal's gaze. "Heh. Can't have you melting on me."

He returned the kiss, savoring the feeling of Metal's lips against him. He said, "Glad you're alright."

"Thanks to you. Even I have to admit this. I need help sometimes," he said sheepishly, "I am going to make the doctor pay extra hard for this."

Sonic scratched the back of his quills. He sat up, wrapping his arm around Metal's shoulder and lifting him up by his side.

"Yeah, we'll make him pay alright." Sonic shook his head. "But is everything okay with you? You're not hurt, are you?"

Metal looked back to where he almost fell through and shivered a bit. He shook his head and looked back to Sonic. "I am still perfectly operational. Are you hurt?"

Sonic nodded. He pulled Metal closer, trying to comfort the robot by wrapping both his arms around Metal. "Nah, you know me. Nothing can stop me!"

Metal enjoyed the closeness. It relaxed him, but the events were still in the back of his head. "Let us leave this area. I do not wish to fall under again." Metal stood up and pulled Sonic's arm.

Sonic stood up, staying close to Metal. "Yeah, ol' Eggbreath is still out there. We gotta stop him!"

Deeper into the cavern, crystals grew on the cave walls. Metal's red irises reflected on the clear, shiny gems. When Metal saw the red reflection, he stopped in his place. He thought, _M-more L-lava?_

Sonic frowned. Metal had stopped moving, and so Sonic did too. He instead stepped backward to take Metal's hand.

"Hey," Sonic said. He looked directly at Metal. "Is everything alright?"

Metal didn't respond. The red reflection had him entranced. He slowly took a step backward. He felt like he was trapped. He thought, _W-what is this feeling?_

"Mets? Hey, Mets?" When Metal didn't respond, Sonic threw both his hands over Metal's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Metal? What's wrong?"

Metal snapped out of his trance and looked at Sonic. "W-what do you need assistance with?" He said, momenterly going into his default speech.

Sonic shook Metal's shoulders gently. "Whoa, Mets, you okay?"

Metal then realised who he was talking with. It wasn't Eggman. "I am fine. Do not worry, Sonic."

Sonic glanced back down the hallway. He could still see the faint red glow of the lava pit in the distance. Sonic turned back to Metal, looking him directly in the eyes. "Mets, listen. I'll never let you fall down again, okay? I promise."

Metal looked back at his lover. He reached up and cupped Sonic's hands. "I am... afraid. I have never felt this way before."

Sonic tightened his grip, holding Metal close. There was such fear in the robot's eyes. So Sonic wrapped his arms around Metal's back, pulling him into an embrace. "It's okay, Metal. I'm here now. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Metal returned the embrace firmly but gently. "I do not understand where these irrational thoughts are coming from but...all I can see is red. Then darkness. The thoughts are of being melted and becoming nothing but fragments of newly formed, igneous rocks. Cessation of being."

Sonic rested his chin on Metal's shoulder, nuzzling him gently. "You can't be too hard on yourself. That lava pit would have sacred anyone."

Sonic hesitated then said, "Although, you said this is new for you? Did you ever experience fear while working for ol' Egghead?"

Metal shook his head. "Never. There was never a reason to fear him. I was just another mindless robot following orders blindly and without question. He would always repair me every time I was destroyed. Although…there was no repair one time. He found your old life data scans, and he installed it in me. That is when I started to feel again…then I met you. You were so cute and spikey. I loved winning our battles. Do you remember when I threw you into those rocks? Sorry about that."

Sonic laughed. He pulled just enough away from Metal to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Aw, you're cute too. Although do you think maybe you're feeling afraid now because you have more to lose?"

Metal blushed. "I think I do. I have so much now that I do not want to lose. Free will. Experiencing life and love...with you." Metal leaned down and kissed Sonic deeply on the lips. "I am afraid of leaving you alone the most."

Sonic nodded solemnly. Gingerly, he picked up Metal's hand, taking a moment to run his finger across the back of Metal's copper. Then he brought Metal's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the top.

"Remember what I said last time? I promise we'd be together forever, right? And I mean that-I love you, Mets, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Metal was warmed by those words. He was happy to be close to Sonic and to have this chance to experience life with the one he loved the most. "I love you too, Sonic. I will protect you from any obsolete scrap of junk my father sends your way. I feel…warm."

Sonic wrapped Metal embrace, laughing. "Now that sounds like a date!"

He held the hug for a moment then pulled back and gestured down the cavern. "Now are you ready to go kick ol' Baldy McNosehair back into yesterday?"

Metal looked to the direction Sonic pointed and saw the glow again. He took a moment but nodded with confidence. "I shall face my fears."

Sonic took Metal's hand once more, weaving their fingers together. He began to walk. "We'll go together."

Metal nodded and they walked together. They approached the crystals that were reflecting Metal's optical light and he realised he was afraid for no reason and cupped his face in embarrassment. "It was only my eyes reflecting on the surface."

Sonic pulled Metal closer. "See? It's okay. There's nothing to worry about, and I'm here. We'll be okay."

"I panicked, and now my first emotional connection is over an irrational it make it any less special?"

As they walked down the corridor, Sonic kept Metal close. "You've been through a lot, and it is not irrational at all. You gotta go easier on yourself."

Metal nodded and they went further into the cave. They soon heard what sounded like a machine drilling. "Hurry!"

Sonic dug his heels into the slippery shale sand that lined the floor. With a single burst of speed, he bolted forward then skidded to a stop as the corridor widened.

A loud, grinding screech echoed throughout the cavern. The inside of the cavern should have been dark-but it wasn't. Instead, a flickering, flashing red light illuminated the cavern. The light itself was perched atop a great machine-a drill that towered over them. And there, hunched inside the elaborate drilling machine, was Dr. Eggman.

Metal emitted some static noises to show he was not pleased. "Baldy McNosehair!"

Eggman jerked his head to face them. His mustache bristled with rage. "Metal Sonic?! You traitor! Don't you dare call me that!"

"I simply came to the conclusion that you were not worthy or intelligent enough to give me orders. And I think that name is quite fitting for you. Or Humpty Dumpty."

Eggman screamed. His fingers dug into the control wheel of the digging machine. "You insolent pile of scrap! It wasn't enough to run off with that _disgusting hedgehog_! You had to develop bad manners too! Well, it is no matter! We'll see who gets the last laugh once this cavern collapse on top of you!"

"We won't let you do that." Metal stepped forward. He was charging up his laser to shoot Eggman, but Sonic stopped him. "W-why are you-?"

Sonic shook his head, pounding his fist into his palm and eyeing Eggman. "We gotta be careful here. Those Chao are up there, and a laser like that could cause a collapse. We've gotta do this the old fashioned way."

Metal groaned, annoyed. He wanted to fry Eggman to make it quick and simple. But he sighed and nodded at Sonic. "The old fashioned way will have to do then."

Eggman's maniacal laugh echoed down the corridor. "What's the matter? You two lost your touch, eh?"

Sonic offered his hand to Metal. "Wanna do this together?"

Metal held Sonic's hand with a smile. "Always"

Sonic grinned. He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Metal's lips. "Then let's spin dash him together." They both then got into position and curled into a ball, reving up speed and launching toward the mad doctor.

Eggman smacked the control panel of his machine and cackled. The drill hummed as it whirled to life. Eggman lurched the steering mechanism, forcing the drill forward. "You rodents are too late! The entire cavern is on the verge of collapse!"

The drill destroyed the interior of the cave. Rocks fell into great piles. The duo hurried forward and manage to hit the drill in the center, piercing right through. As they came through the other end, they were still holding each other's hand.

Smoke and shrapnel trailed behind them as they soared through the air. When they came to a soft landing on the other side of the cavern, Sonic turned to Metal, beaming. "We did it! He's down!"

Metal felt proud and strong about their team work. "Yes, we did. It is all thanks to you and me, of course."

"Of course! We make the best team." Sonic beamed. He turned, lifting his knuckles to fist bump Metal, but hesitated as a loud grumble started from the rocks above them.

The robot looked up and noticed the cave walls were shaking. "The cave is collapsing! We have to evacuate!"

The smaller rocks crashed to the floor first, but they were quickly followed by the larger boulders. The roar of the crash mixed into a cacophony of grinding stone. Sonic jerked his head up. "The Chao! They're just above us! If this cave collapses-"

Metal didn't wait for Sonic to finish his sentence. He picked Sonic up. He then heard a plea for help coming from behind them.

From Eggman.

It looked like a massive chunk of ceiling rock had come crashing down onto Eggman's drilling machine. The machine itself was crumpled, sparks buzzing across the chassis. Smoke was billowing up all around it. Eggman coughed, "W-wait-you're just gonna leave me here, rodent?"

Metal growled. "Like we would help you! After all you have done?!"

The crumbling ceiling filled the air with a fine powder that felt like plaster when Sonic took a sharp breath. "We have to save them-both Egghead and the Chao. We're no better than he is if we don't."

Metal was displeased by this, but he did not want to upset his lover. And this was indeed the right thing for heroes to do. He was a hero-in-training. "You really are selfless. Fine. We shall save him." Metal went over, picked Eggman up by the back of his jacket collar, and flew up with both the doctor and Sonic in his grasp.

Sonic turned his head, throwing a smug look at Eggman, while Eggman himself had his face scrunched up in a look of both relief and annoyance.

The cave shook all around them as countless chunks of rocks crashed to the floor. This cavern was made of many narrow tunnels all stack atop each other, so now that it was collapsing, the entire place was being squished like a honeycomb in a press.

Metal did his best to maneuver through the compressing cavern. He tried to avoid the rocks, but sadly he got hit a few times. "I am going to have to cut us a way out to reach the Chao."

Sonic tucked himself inward, pulling himself closer to Metal to make maneuvering easier. "Let's do it! We'll get those little guys out of here!"

Metal proceeded to cut through the rock and falling debris with his heat lasers. He then quickly flew through the new hole. He did his best to make sure nothing hit Sonic. Instead, all the debris hit the mad doctor.

After a few seconds, he managed to make it to the garden. It was in shambles. Rocks were everywhere, and their clean pound was dirtied by mud and debris. The little creatures themselves were frantically running around as they tried to find a safe place.

Sonic grit his teeth, tightening his fists. "Hang on! I'll have his cleared up in a Sonic-second!"

Without another word, Sonic leapt down from Metal's grip. With a speeding, smooth blur, he sped around the cavern, leaping over fallen rocks and debris and gathering all the Chao up in his arms.

He skidded to a stop in front of Metal. There were so many Chao in his arms that Metal couldn't even see Sonic's face. "Got 'em!"

"The exit is not too far from here. We must hurry! Hold onto them tightly." Metal picked Sonic up again, letting him sit on his arm and flew out of the garden before it was filled with rocks.

Sonic leaned into Metal's chassis, bracing both himself and the Chao for the bumpy ride. The Chao screamed and squirmed in his arms, scared by the noise, but Sonic kept them close.

With a final crash, the top floor of the cavern collapsed. Sunlight poured down from the ground above, turning into a bright haze as it struck the billowing clouds of dust. Metal turned on his boosters and flew into the hot desert as fast as he could.

They came crashing into the hot desert sand, which also cushioned their landing. Luckily for the Chao, they landed safely on top of Sonic's head, which was buried under the sand along with Metal's.

A mouthful of sand was a disgusting taste, even more so when that sand was covered in crude Sonic managed to spit most of it out when he lifted his head. "Everyone all right?"

Metal promptly pulled himself up and shook the sand out of his ears and engine. "Yes, although I had to expend my jet fuel. Are you okay?"

Sonic sat up, taking care to gather the Chao back into his arms. He leaned over, placing a small kiss on Metal's cheek. "I'm a-okay."

Metal blushed and kissed Sonic's cheek back. He glanced at the Chao, who were still shaken up. "The cavern is completely destroyed."

Sonic frowned. The Chao in his arms were crying and huddling themselves against Sonic for what little comfort they could find. "Yeah...it is. These little ones have nowhere to go now."

Metal gently petted one of the Chao, trying to comfort it. "It was a beautiful place." Metal then heard cackling from behind him.

Dr. Eggman leapt to his feet. His jacket may have been covered in sand and oil, but his posture was triumphant. "Ha! Take that, you stupid rodents! Your precious cavern is no more! Ashes to ashes and dust to dust!"

Metal was not at all pleased. Not only did the tiny creatures lose their home, he was also technically the loser in this battle, which did not sit well with him. So he made an ear piercing, static noise as he glared at the doctor and slowing marched for him.

Dr. Eggman continued cackling, evidently too utterly lost in the thrill of victory to notice Metal. But when Metal got closer to him, close enough that Eggman would hear the angry grinding of his engine, the doctor stopped. He turned around, looking down at Metal with a smug grin on his face. "You picked the wrong side now, eh Metal boy?"

Metal glared at Eggman. He then grabbed Eggman by his jacket and pulled him closer so they were face-to-face. He then grabbed the doctor's mustache and pulled it hard. "Did you know? I never liked this stupid mustache " Metal's hand clench the hairs of the doctor's mustache.

With a loud yelp, Eggman recoiled from Metal. He brought his hand up, rubbing the half of his face where Metal had ripped his mustache away.

"Y-you-" Eggman started with a croak but ended with a shout. "How dare you?! Just who do you think you are? Do you have any idea just how long it takes to grow this? Why I ought to-"

Before Eggman could finish talking, Metal grabbed the other side. "Here. Let us make it match." He then pulled the other half of the mustache off and tossed it on the ground. "I think it is an improvement."

"W-why you-" Eggman choked off into a sequence of unidentifiable noises. Was he crying? Screaming? Laughing? It was impossible to say. He did, however, drop to his knees. He scooped up his fallen mustache in both hands and cradled it against his chest. "My beautiful, beautiful mustache. My beautiful baby-oh, how cruel the world…"

Metal crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Quit your groveling; it will grow back. Then I will rip it out again!"

Eggman stood up, clutching his mustache in his hands. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Just you wait! This isn't over!"

Sonic stepped forward. In one hand, he held a Chao while his other was on his hip. "Egghead, get a clue. It's over now, and we've done this whole song and dance like a million times already. Why don't you just get out of here?"

Eggman said nothing. He simply stared at them both for a long time. Finally, he huffed, turning and marching away. "Stupid, good-for-nothing rodents. Mark my words, I'll get you someday! You'll see!"

Just as he was heading to his Eggmobile, they heard a car honk. Amy's car was speeding toward Eggman, and she showed no signs of stopping. With a single yelp, Eggman dove to the side, Amy's car streaking past him. Sand flew everywhere around him, coating him like breadcrumbs. Eggman grumbled, shaking his fist at Amy and shouting.

Amy closed in on the two blue figures and brought the car to a full stop. "Sonic! Are you okay?! I have to warn you Eggman is coming to attack-"

"We already know. You are too slow," Metal interrupted, "Your noisy, scrap car is upsetting the Chao."

Amy pouted and huffed. "This is a new model!"

The Chao standing by Sonic's feet yelped, diving behind Sonic's legs. It hesitated for a moment, peering at Amy around the edge of Sonic's leg.

Sonic chuckled, handing his Chao to Metal and picking up the small one behind him. "There, there. It's okay, little buddy. I know it's been scary today, but we'll find you someplace new to live."

Amy looked at the little Chao is awe. "Aw, they are so cute! What happened to their home?"

Metal then pointed to Eggman. "He did it. He also tried to bury us in there."

"He did what!?" Amy shouted. She turned to the doctor. You...you evil, conniving-aargh!" Next thing they both knew, Amy was running towards Eggman, her hammer now in her grasp.

Eggman stood up. He took a single moment to brush the sand off his coat then turned. He raised his hand as if to speak, but when he saw Amy running for him, he didn't take the time to speak. He simply turned back and took off running as fast as he could.

"Come back here, you oversized rotten egg!" Amy swung her hammer.

Sonic let out an easy-going laugh. "That takes care of those two I bet." He lifted the Chao. "Although we still gotta find a home for these little guys."

Metal bend down and picked up the remaining Chao. "I can do a scan of locations on the planet to see what area is most suitable. Although I do not know if they will stay safe from interactions with other living organisms."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Then we can go scout the area out and make sure it's safe for them."

"First it is wise to get them cleaned and checked. Do you know of a Chao specialist?"

Sonic leaned back, tapping his foot as he thought. "Hmm, yeah, I think I do! There's a Chao doctor in station square we could take them to."

Metal nodded and picked up Sonic with his free hand. "Are you ready to take flight?"

Sonic wrapped his free arm around Metal, snuggling into him. He pressed his lips close to Metal's ear. "I am always ready to fly with you."

The robot smiled as his muzzle started to glow red. He took off into the sky. As they flew through the horizon, both Sonic and Metal admired the view. It didn't take long until they arrived at the doctor's office. Metal asked, "Should I wait here?"

Sonic took Metal's hand reassuringly. "Let's go in together." They both walked in and placed the Chao on the medical table. The specialist was currently in the other room getting some supplies. When he walked in and saw Metal, he gasped and placed his hands up defensively.

Metal rolled his eyes, unamused. "Cease your foolishness."

Sonic stepped forward, smiling and wrapping his arm around Metal's waist. "No worries, doc. He's with me." Sonic slid his muzzle closer to Metal's cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Metal nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. I am his future husbot, and we need these children to be checked."

The doctor stared at Metal, then to Sonic, then back to Metal. Finally, he shook his head, letting out a confused yet resigned sigh. "Alright then. Let me see these little ones. Where did you find them?"

"From the desert. The evil doctor destroyed it. So I destroyed his hopes and dreams."

The doctor gave Metal a quizzical look, but Sonic just smiled. "Let's just say he's more 'baldy' and less 'nosehair' now."

Metal suddenly let out a monotone robotic laugh. "Laugh with us," he ordered the doctor.

The doctor let out a nervous laugh which quickly turned into a cough. He gave the Chaos one last examination then handed them to Sonic. "Everything looks healthy on them."

"Then they should be ready to go to their new home. Which is where?" Metal asked.

The doctor scratched the back of his head. "Well, Station Square's got a decent garden. Little on the cramped side though, and there's a lot of little ones here. Maybe check out Mystic Ruins?"

"Mystic Ruins?" Metal said out loud to himself. "We shall investigate the area to see if it is suitable."

Sonic scratched his chin thoughtfully. While they could just run or fly there, there was also a passenger train that made routine trips to Mystic Ruins. If he and Metal got their own, private car-

Sonic took Metal's hand. "Let's take the train there. It'd just be you and me-together."

Metal was more than happy to be alone with Sonic and agreed by picking Sonic up into his arms. "I shall carry you to the station."

Sonic gladly snuggled into Metal's arms, holding the Chao with his own. Metal was fast, so the trip didn't take long. Soon they arrived at the station.

Sonic led Metal onto the train, and after securing the Chao in the special Chao garden car, he brought Metal to their own private cabin.

The cabin itself was relativity small. An overhead compartment lined the ceiling-it would be for their luggage, if they had any. Along the side of the cabin, a small, velvet loveseat sat near the window.

Sonic gestured to the seat. "Robots first."

"Why thank you." Metal took a small bow before stepping forward and sitting down on the seat. He then patted his lab. "And a special seat just for you. It is heated and massages."

"Oooo, my favorite," Sonic purred. He placed his hands on the seat back behind Metal, and with a gentle lift, he settled himself down into Metal's lap with his chest facing Metal's chest. He then brought his legs up, wrapping them around Metal's waist and drawing himself so close to Metal that the skin of his chest pressed against Metal's engine panel. As always, Metal's pleasant warmth sunk into his skin.

Metal placed one hand on Sonic's waist, and the other over his quills and began to rub them gently. He always cherished the small chances he would get to spend with the hedgehog. They used to be so rare when they were enemies. But it wouldn't be like that anymore. They could be together for as long as they want, and whenever they so pleased. Nothing was an obstacle pleased Metal and he let out a sigh of calmness before kissing Sonic's head.

"I love you. Thank you for showing me what wonderful feelings and the life I could have."

Sonic leaned utterly into Metal, relishing the smooth feeling of Metal's fingers between his quills. It was remarkable-he had never thought he would ever enjoy something like this, at least not until he really got to know Metal. Now, sitting here on Metal's lap with Metal's fingers between his quills, Sonic couldn't help but let out a small purr.

He lifted his head and placed a ginger kiss on Metal's ear. "I love you too. I know we were enemies for a long time, but I'm glad we went on that date together back in Twinkle Park. What we have now is, quite frankly, awesome."

"I would assume you would have said, 'way past cool.' You do not say that anymore for some reason. It was corny anyway," Metal teased.

Sonic chuckled. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Metal's head, trailing a small line of kisses down to his cheek. "Tell you what-I'll say that all the time now, just for you. You're way past cool, Mets."

"I know. I am indeed amazingly cool, and you are the coolest organic blue lover." There was a small pause. "We should make an offspring."

Sonic let out a small giggle. Metal was as adorably naive as ever. "And what kind of offspring did you have in mind?"

"One that will combine both our awesomeness and crush its enemies! We shall start with the Mega Drive processor."

Sonic smiled. He brought his hands up and began to stroke Metal's ears lovingly. "You're so cute when you're excited, you know that?"

"Cute? Me, cute? No, you are the cute adorable one. I am the mighty, strong, fearless one."

"Well then, o might robot," Sonic brought his hands down, cupping Metal's cheeks. "How about you kiss this cute hedgehog here?"

"With ease." Metal closed his eyes and brought his lips to Sonic's, gently brushing them together before deepening the kiss.

Sonic let out a soft purr as Metal's mouth connected with his. Eagerly, he parted his mouth, inviting Metal to deepen the kiss further. Metal gladly accepted this with glee, letting his metallic tongue maneuver around Sonic's mouth.

Sonic moaned, although the sound was muffled by the kiss. Metal's tongue did always have that effect on him-there was a slightly sweet taste to it, like iron, and Sonic couldn't get enough of it. So he let his own tongue slip past Metal's, Sonic shivering as he felt Metal's tongue pass his own.

Metal too enjoyed the sweet and somewhat spicy taste Sonic had, which he assumed was from all the chilidogs he ate. The robot gently ran his clawed hand through Sonic's back quills and pulled him even closer, as close as they could get before pulling away to let Sonic breathe.

"It is good we have our own cart."

Sonic slid into Metal's grip, arching his back so Metal could have easier access to his quills. Panting heavily, he set his chin on Metal's shoulder, catching his breath. "I know, right? Just the two of us-together."

"Yes. Together with the creatures staring at us in confusion. It is perfect. I like to showcase our affection."

Sonic laughed quietly, giving Metal one last nuzzle. "Yeah, let's show the world our love. I can hear Egghead screaming already."

The car began to hum softly as the train slowed, pulling into the station. Metal grumble, disappointed that he would have to get up from where he was comfortable, but he did so anyways, placing Sonic off of his lap and onto the seat next to him.

"Let us go."

Sonic took Metal's hand, leading him back through the other cars to collect the Chao. The Chao themselves looked confused and disoriented about their new location, and their faces scrunched in displeasure. But when Sonic and Metal walked into the car, they quickly ran over to them and hugged their legs.

"They must have been frightened by the loud noises and motions." Metal reached down to pick them up. "Do not fret little creatures."

Sonic picked up a Chao as well. He petted it gently, reassuring the small creature. "We'll get you to your new home soon, don't worry!"."

They both exited the train and made their way toward one of the caves. Metal said, "I do not remember this location."

The thin grass of the Mystic Ruins crunched beneath their feet as they walked. Sonic said, "Really? You never been here before?"

Metal shook his head. "Negative. This location is unknown. I should do a quick scan to make sure it is safe."

Sonic took Metal's hand. "Want me to show you around?"

Just as Metal was going to jet off, he stopped himself and moved closer to Sonic. "I would like that a lot. We can even purposely get lost and make excuses to spend time alone like they do on those shows Eggman watches."

Sonic squeezed Metal's hand gently, a contented smile on his face. "So let's drop these little guys off and then get lost together."

**Author's Note:**

> TheEnigmaMachine wrote Sonic and ArtisticRose wrote Metal Sonic.


End file.
